


Family Privileges

by InTheShadows



Series: oh god... there's more of you [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF Tony Stark, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Neither is Pepper, No Mycroft don't tramatize the recently brainwashed Agent, No Tony Don't Buy Pepper the Moon, Poor Clint, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective John Watson, Protective Mycroft, Rescue Missions, Rhodey Is Not Impressed, She doesn't want it, The Other Holmes - Freeform, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Yinsen lives, brief DADT mention, whether he wants one or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: There are certain things only family can get away with - nicknames, actions that should drive you nuts yet are strangely endearing, giving you grey hairs/a heart attack from the crazy/insane things they do. You know, like run around London chasing criminals. Or becoming a superhero and flying around in a metal suit.In which Tony drives his brothers to distraction when a) he gets kidnapped in Afghanistan and b) flies a nuke into space.(It's a good thing he's the only one with a heart condition.) (Mycroft just might after all of this is done though.) (Pepper definitely will.)





	1. Afghanistan

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I had a conversation with an unnamed reader about how well Mycroft and Sherlock would take it when Tony was kidnapped and flew a nuke into space. I blame you for this. Blame you so hard.   
> Not only have I written this one, I now have two others written and new ideas for this series that I _do not need_. This, as well as few others that in this series that I will be adding, are going to be darker than what you might be use to. Not too dark, but a different tone then usual. You'll see what I mean if you read them. (Damn my muse right now...)

When Rhodey is summoned to his commanding officer's office, he feels a particularly unpleasant twist in his stomach. There's no question as to why he is being summoned. For the past month, his life has revolved around one thing and one thing only – Tony Stark.

Ever since he met the brat in MIT, he has had a way of taking up too much space in Rhodey's life. He would push and shove, whine and complain and be a general pain in the ass when he was feeling neglected. Between the two of them, they have gotten into – and out of – more trouble than should be humanly possible, even for a Stark. He has a way of acting like he's the center of everyone's world. God, if Rhodey doesn't love the bastard for it, some days more then others.

And now the stupid brat is missing. He's been missing for a month now and he is still taking up too much space in Rhodey's life. Because everything is about Tony Stark.

Damn him.

Even worse is that recently, within the last week or so, there has been noise about giving up. About canceling the patrols. Listing Tony as MIA, or even dead, and leaving it at that. Pepper has been pulling strings to keep them going. Making a big fuss and getting the people behind her. If there's one thing Rhodey has learned to fear in this life, it is Pepper Potts on a warpath. He'll enter a fire fight before he'll piss her off.

But even so, that doesn't mean the military won't try. Or, at the very least, pull Rhodey off the list. Which is bullshit. He'll go AWOL and continue the search himself before he gives up on his best friend. No man left behind. Tony may not be military, but he is his brother. Just because he's also an annoying little shit at times doesn't mean he is going to abandon him.

Most people don't understand why he is so loyal. They look at Tony and all they see is the surface. The act. They see Tony Stark – playboy, genius, billionaire, philanthropist. No one ever takes the time to see just Tony. It's a shame because it's a damn sight to see. Tony has one of the biggest hearts he has ever seen and there's barely a handful of people who would believe him if he told them that. It takes work, but it's worth it. It's so worth it. Tony would move mountains for those he calls his friends.

Which is why Rhodey refuses to do anything less. He'll bring him home, one way or another, if it takes the rest of his goddamn life. And that is what he fully intents to say too. Consequences be damned, he will not be stopped.

When he enters the room though, there's more people in there than expected. The General himself is sitting at the desk, with the Lieutenant General standing at attention beside him. That's not what he was expecting, but not too unusual. What _is_ unusual is the third man standing beside the desk. He's what people would call compact – short and unassuming. He's someone easily overlooked at first glance. But something tells Rhodey there's more to him than that.

After all, why else would a Regular Army Captain, MD be standing with the two highest ranking men in Rhodey's chain of command? The hell is going on here?

He salutes and stands at attention. The Captain salutes back.

“At ease soldier,” General Franklin says.

Rhodey obeys, but he can't keep the tension from his shoulders.

“As of right now, we are calling off the search for Stark,” he holds up his hand, obviously knowing that rank or no rank, Rhodey is going to object. “The mission is being taken over by another team. Colonel Rhodes, meet Captain Watson. He is in charge of the operation.”

“Colonel,” Watson nods.

“ Captain,” Rhodey returns, mind spinning with questions. A mere Captain taking over the search? Yeah, right. This reeks of black ops. Not that he is stupid enough to say  _ that _ .

“Normally we would have pulled you from the mission, but Captain Watson has requested your services. I gather that you find this acceptable?”

Rhodey nods. “Yes Sir.” More than. He doesn't care _who_ he works with at this point, as long as he is still looking.

Franklin nods. “Dismissed.”

He and Watson salute and exit the room. The tension drains from his shoulders once the door is shut. He's not being stopped. Thank god, he's not being stopped. He has full permission to continue, even if he's not in charge anymore. Which is something he is going to have to get to the bottom of, if only for his peace of mind.

“Don't worry, we'll find your friend,” Watson says.

Rhodey turns and looks at him in surprise. That is a British accent right there. He's dressed in standard US Army uniform, but he's British? Once again, the hell?

Watson seems to realize what he's thinking because he grins a bit mischievously. “Yeah, we're trying not to draw too much attention to ourselves. Technically speaking we're not here.”

Just as he thought. Time for more answers. “You asked for me?”

“Course,” he answers easily, “he's yours, isn't he? Lord knows what I would do if my husband went missing. Lord knows what I _did_ do, actually, but that's something else we don't talk about. Bloody nutter,” he says much too fondly and far too casually.

Husband? He has a husband and he is admitting it? Not that Rhodey has any problems with that of course, but to bring it up like this? DADT is a thing, even if he doesn't seem to care. But before he can say anything else, they are outside and a group of six other soldiers wave.

“Johnny!”

“Hey Doc.”

“Time to roll Doc?”

Watson gives them all a nod. “Right you lot, this is Rhodes, he'll be working with us. _Try_ to act like you have some manners, hmm?”

“Really Johnny, it's like you don't know us at all,” a red head with a cocky smile says, “We're perfect gents here. Right boys?”

Watson snorts. “Unfortunately I know you _far_ too well.”

A brown haired man throws an arm around Watson's shoulders. “Ah Doc, you love us and you know it.”

“Just not as much as his sassy genius.”

“Don't worry Rhodes,” another reassures, “we know all about sassy geniuses here. We'll get yours back real soon.”

“Well we aren't going to find him by flipping your gobs. Move out!”

Well there is one thing Rhodey knows for sure. This is going to get interesting.

/////

“So, I might have lied,” Tony says casually as he hammers a leg piece to the suit. The noise of metal hitting metal drowns out the conversation so that he could only be heard by someone standing next to him. Which is the point.

Yinsen cocks his head, but otherwise doesn't react. “About what?” he asks when Tony doesn't elaborate further.

“If I have anyone at home. I, well, technically speaking I don't, but since when do I care about that? Never, that's when, in case you didn't pick that up.”

“I would never have,” Yinsen says dryly.

Tony flashes him a smirk before he continues hammering. “Thought so. But yeah, people. I have them. Not that anyone knows about them. It's kind of a big deal that no one finds out. We've kept it a secret since forever. Haven't even told Pepper or Rhodey about them, which I have a feeling it is going bite me in the ass now. They might be a little pissed I never mentioned I have brothers. Or half brothers technically, but really. Brothers. Because the old man couldn't keep it in his pants. Ugh. I know more about Howard's sex life then I ever want to.

“And it's obvious _now_ that I should have mentioned them cause there's no way it's going to stay a secret now. Least not to Rhodey bear. There's no way My is going to be able to stay out of this. Or Lock. My has some serious control issues, even when family isn't involved. And when family _is_ involved? God, I should tell you about some of the shit he's pulled. Can't believe he restrained himself from threatening my platypus when we first met. Shocking, just terribly shocking, let me tell you. He kidnapped John when he and Lock first met. And when he proposed? Ha! Well he thought to try the same threatening bullshit, but John pulled rank on him. It's even funnier because My's actually the British Government.

“Oh, he'll deny it till he's blue in the face, but he totally is. Which is why we don't tell people we are related. And Lock's a detective now – consulting detective. He made the job up. My little bro is dead brilliant. Can tell you anything about yourself just from the smallest details. They both can. I mean, I can too, but I don't mention anything I learn. Doesn't really fit the whole 'party boy, playboy, wild boy' mask you know? People assume I'm an idiot and it's hilarious. Even when they realize that I'm a genius, they still think I'm an idiot. Annoying, but whatever. Can't be Tony Stark without it, you know?”

“I do believe a great deal of many people would be happy without it,” Yinsen says and Tony jumps. He had almost forgotten the other man was there.

“You say that so easily,” Tony snorts bitterly, “You must think I'm some airheaded, over privileged brat, right? Don't answer that, I know that's what you think. It's clear as day. Everything about you is clear as day, I can read you like a book. My condolences about your family by the way. You think I'm wasting my life, that I could be doing so much more with it. That I take for granted far too many advantages. Well the street goes both ways.

“So I'm not perfect? So I have issues? Money isn't a solve all, it creates different problems. Not that anyone ever believes that. I'm just a spoiled rich boy who doesn't care for anyone or anything and steps on everyone I can. Isn't that right Doctor? After all, you're assuming it right now.” He turns and gives Yinsen a sharp grin. “What did you want to talk about, anyways?”

He startles. “I beg your pardon?”

“Switzerland '99, what did you want to talk about?”

“You remember me?”

“Sure, I wasn't that drunk. Distracted yes, Dr Hansen had some fascinating research.”

“Research,” Yinsen gives him a look.

“ Yeah, research. Sue me that's not the only thing I was interested in. She was trying to  _ rewrite genes _ . And she was getting close to it too. Might have helped her out a bit. Fascinating. But dangerous. Not sure the world is ready for that kind of power yet.” He can feel Yinsen staring at him. He doesn't turn, just continues working.

“You are truly a man of many faces Stark.”

“I never claim to be easy to understand.”

They are silent then, while Tony hammers and Yinsen stares. Then, “This My is looking for you then? And he's powerful enough to do so?”

A fond smile forms as Tony hums in agreement. “He's a pain in the ass most of the time, but he'd move heaven and hell for either of his little brothers.”

“You are blessed than, to have him.”

“I know. But don't tell him I said that. He's insufferable enough as it is. Any more and his ego won't fit through the door.”

“It must be a challenge then, finding a room big enough for the two of you to sit comfortably in.”

“Hilarious. Stunning, you missed your true calling.”

“I have to do something to keep up with your brilliance.”

“Everyone's a critic,” Tony complains, hiding a smile. Even hell has a up side apparently.

/////

As it turns out, Tony's plan wasn't needed. Or, it almost was, but his brother-in-law has stunning timing. Really, one would think he was doing it on purpose. If he was going to make Tony the official damsel in distress, he couldn't have gotten here earlier and saved him some work? Rude. Obviously Lock is rubbing off on him too much. Rubbing off, ha!

Tony is putting the finally touches on everything when they hear shouting and gun fire. It's mostly his captors, but then Tony hears the sweetest sound he has ever heard – a faint “Tones!”

Rhodey.

They look at each other and Tony grins. “My platypus always was impatient. How about we go meet them?”

“What about the suit?”

“No time, we need to move. Torch everything. Myc will send another team to clean up, but I'm not waiting around in this god forbidden cave any longer.”

To his credit, Yinsen doesn't stop to question. They quickly destroy what they can, grab a gun and join the fight. “Can you even shoot that?” Tony asks.

“I do know how to use a gun Stark. Do you?”

“Sunshine, I am the top weapon manufacturer in the US, _of course_ I know how to shoot a gun. I designed the damn thing after all.”

Yinsen nods.

“Careful though, that one has a kickback,” he warns before they run into the first group of their captors. Tony doesn't hesitate to shoot. Not the first group nor the second nor any of them. And if he is a little to gleeful about it, well. He's certainly not going to tell anyone.

It is a haze of fighting and dodging and blood. Tony feels the bullets fly past, hears the cries and screams, keeps track of Yinsen in the corner of his eye. But there's no real feeling to it. It almost doesn't seem real. Only the bloody satisfaction and adrenaline exists.

The light flooding the entrance almost blinds him when they reach it. “Rhodey, John!” he calls, back against the wall, taking down the stragglers. As much as he wants to charge out and join them, he can't. Not yet. He didn't survive all of this time to be downed by a stray bullet. He looks, but he doesn't see a similar face yet.

“Genius six o'clock,” a voice shouts.

“Tony, stay where you are,” John calls.

“No shit Watson,” he answers.

“Smart arse.”

“Always.”

Behind him, Yinsen snorts. “It does appear that they know you rather well.”

Tony aims, pauses and takes down another terrorist. “Not as much as I want to, but yeah. We get along well. He's pretty much perfect for Lock, too, which counts for a lot. It takes a special kind of person to be able to put up with us for long.” He takes another shot. The man goes down and Tony clicks empty. Tossing it aside, he motions for Yinsen to hand him his gun. He nods in thanks as he takes down another.

Yinsen watches with solemn eyes. “A man of many masks indeed,” he mutters more to himself than Tony.

Tony ignores him, keeping his attention on the fight in front of him. Adrenaline is rushing through him, bringing everything into extreme focus. Now that his eyes have adjusted to the light, he can see more of the fight. It's clear who's winning it by the numbers that are – and aren't – going down. Mainly, John's team is kicking ass, even if he can't see them from the angle he's at yet. Then there's one final explosion – someone brought out the big guns then – and silence.

Tony waits for one breath, two, five and then he is up and running. “Rhodey!” he shouts as he runs.

Rhodey meets him halfway, but doesn't quite have time to brace himself before Tony barrels into him. They both fall, but neither of them care.

“You're alive you little shit! I knew you were still fucking alive. You're too damn stubborn to die on me. Thank fuck. Oh thank god. Never thought I'd be some thankful for your stubborn ass act,” Rhodey babbles.

Tony returns the favor, talking over him. “Rhodey bear. Honey buns. My sweet, sweet platypus. You know me, this isn't a flashy enough death. Cupcake. Sugar pie. I knew you'd find me. I knew it. Thank fuck Rhodey, I knew you'd come.” There are tears in his eyes, but thats alright because there are tears in Rhodey's too.

It takes them long minutes to get up, mainly because Tony can't seem to bring himself to let go. He is telling the truth. He knew Rhodey would come for him, just like he knew his brothers would do everything they could to find him. But knowing and seeing, feeling, touching are two things entirely. He's safe now. He's finally safe. Nothing is going to happen to him with Rhodey bear and John guarding him.

“The hell were you building in there genius?” Williams asks.

Tony looks up and smirks at the red head. “A suit of armour.”

Williams barks a laugh. “Looking to the knight in this story?”

“Well if you lot had waited just a little longer, you would have gotten to see it.”

Rhodey snorts. “Right. Like you're not going to go home and build another one.”

“Sugar plum, just what are you accusing me of?” Tony gasps in mock shock.

“Nothing you wouldn't do,” he answers dryly.

Tony gives him a sharp smile. “Oh, you know me so well.”

“Alright you lot, time to move out,” John calls, “anything else left is the git's problem.”

“Aren't you married to that git?” Smith asks.

“That's the other one. As well you know,” he answers, looking stern.

“Interesting family you got there Tones,” Rhodey says as they get up. His arm is still around Tony, not that Tony is going to object. Rhodey has always meant safety, ever since they first met at MIT. That hasn't changed before and it isn't going to change now. If Rhodey is volunteering, then he is going to soak it up for all it's worth.

As they all board the chopper, Tony answers, “What? My older brother, the British Government? My younger brother, another genius and consulting detective? Or my little brother's badass army doctor husband?”

“How about all of the above. Brothers? Really?”

Tony rubs his head sheepishly. “Oops?”

“Oops,” Rhodey repeats, “ _oops_? _That's_ what you have to say about never telling me about your brothers? The hell man?”

“To be fair,” John cuts in, “I only got an introduction after I proposed. It left a lasting impression. It also was much more terrifying than anything Mycroft was able to pull off.”

Tony grins and shrugs. “I had to make sure you could handle the family.”

John rolls his eyes. “Lord save us from dramatic geniuses.”

“Amen,” Rhodey agrees.

“Platypus!” Tony gasps, “Don't you love me anymore?”

“No, I hate you actually. That's why I spent the last three months searching for you, being dragged all over this goddamn country by a pack of lunatics.”

The men of the unit laugh.

“Tell us how you really feel Rhodes.”

“Bloody wankers, the lot of you. Do you hear what you have done? I'm even starting to sound like you.”

“Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery,” Evans quotes.

“Crazy,” Rhodey says.

Tony grins before snuggling closer and going to sleep. He's safe now. Safe.

Until Pepper gets a hold of him that is.

/////

When they get to the hospital, John and Yinsen are the only doctors he allows to get anywhere near him. The others protest and insist, but Tony stands firm. He _will not_ let any strangers around him right now. John's unit is enough to make him twitch, even if he has technically met them all before. There is no way he is going to be able to keep it together if these doctors get within five feet of him. There's also no way that he is going to show off the arc reactor to all these curious, nosy eyes. Nope. Not at all. He is _not_ going to become a science experiment for these people.

So instead he shouts and threatens and generally makes a scene until they give him his way. They are left in a room by themselves, just John, Yinsen, Tony and Rhodey. The first thing Tony does is disable the camera. Then he takes a deep breath and nods. “Fine then, let's get this over with.” He is tense, muscles tight and not even Rhodey's presence can help anymore.

Then the door opens and Mycroft walks in. His first urge is to throw himself at his big brother and start sobbing in relief. But he doesn't. That's not who he is and he won't start acting out of character now that he is safe. They haven't broken him. They  _ haven't _ . Still, he is able to relax enough that his muscles unclench.

“Really Anthony,” Mycroft greets coolly, no sign of emotion in his voice, “between you and Sherlock, I do believe that you manage to create the mess of a small country.”

“Only a small country? Really My, I'm insulted,” Tony grins. Mycroft may look calm and collected, but he can read the relief in his eyes, “Surely I'm worth at least a middle sized country. Maybe even a small continent – Australia?”

“I am relieved to find your humor still intact brother mine.”

“You love my amazing sense of humor, you know you do.”

“Hmm, debatable.”

“I know, I know, you can't admit it in front of witnesses.”

“Do allow the good doctor to examine you little brother.”

Tony tenses all over again, but bows to the inevitable. Even he knows he won't be able to out stubborn all the stubborn in the room if they combine against him. The thought makes him tense more. Logically he knows they are all safe. They won't hurt him. They won't. They just need to examine him. Right. He can do this. He'll get through this fine. He is Tony fucking Stark. He bows to no one. With that thought, he unbuttons his shirt, but he turns away from the others in the room. He can't bear to see their faces right now.

There is a long pause where only Yinsen slowly approaches, already knowing what to expect.

“Anthony,” Mycroft's voice is the one that breaks it, sounding shocked and just a little bit brokenhearted. Shit. Now he knows it has to be bad if he sounds like that. “What is that?”

“He called it a miniaturized arc reactor,” Yinsen answers when it is clear that Tony isn't going to, “He has shrapnel near his heart. I was unable to remove all of it, so a magnet was inserted to keep it out.”

“So you turned my brother into a science experiment,” Mycroft says coldly.

“So I saved your brother's life,” he corrects sharply.

Tony hunches his shoulders, feeling like the freak the children use to accuse him of being. It didn't matter then so much because he had his little brother with him. Both of them were 'the freaks'. Not that Tony tolerated anyone mocking his baby brother, but at least they were both the same. Now, here, far away from Lock, he is alone. The only freak in the room. Mycroft doesn't count. He always was better with people, learning to hide then standing painfully out of place.

He startles when someone touches his shoulder. He doesn't have to look to know that it is Mycroft. “Anthony, brother mine,” is all he says, but it is enough. Tony leans against him as Yinsen and John continue their work.

“I do believe I remember this particular piece of technology, although it is much bigger. One of Howard's old projects?”

“Yeah, dear old Dad built it as a power source to shut the hippies up.”

“And you managed to reduce it.”

“Well I was hardly going to walk around with a car battery forever, was I?” he asks flippantly.

Tony only realizes what he just revealed when Rhodey inhales sharply. Fuck. But Mycroft doesn't react at all. Funny how much that helps. “And what is powering it?”

“Palladium,” he answers softly, looking up briefly.

He nods and Tony knows that he understood. As soon as humanly possible, he will be receiving help to find a replacement element. Good. He had been... worried. Sorta. Heavy metal poisoning, not really on his bucket list strangely enough.

“Well besides the reactor and the obvious malnutrition, you're in relatively good health,” John declares.

“Are we going home now?” Tony can't stop himself from asking.

“Yes Anthony, now we are going home.”

/////

Mycroft tells him as they are crossing the Atlantic.

He doesn't take it gracefully. “No, absolutely not!” he denies as he paces up and down the aisle of their private plane. “There has to be some kind of mistake.”

“Since when do _I_ make mistakes?”

“ Since now. You obviously missed something, made a wrong assumption,  _ something _ ,” he practically begs.

“I did not. Besides which, I had Sherlock look into the matter as well. He confirmed it. Obadiah Stane has been double dealing with terrorists for years. He was the one who ordered your hit.”

“No! Not Obie! He was more of a Father to me than fucking Howard ever was.”

“I understand this is hard for you-”

“\- Oh fuck you-”

“\- but you must recognize I am telling the truth. I have no desire to see you hurt more.”

And Tony does know that. Wasn't he the one who said Mycroft would move heaven and hell for Sherlock or him? And it's true that Mycroft rarely makes a mistake. It's impossible that Sherlock made the same one that Mycroft did. That means it's true. The only Father figure Tony has ever had and he tried to kill him. Wonderful.

He collapses into a chair and puts his head in his heads. “I just want this to be over,” he says.

“Worry not brother mine, everything is being taken care of as we speak.”

/////

When Tony lands, he has two people waiting for him. Well, two people and a swarm of My's minions, but they hardly count. His little brother and his second best friend are a wonderful sight to see after three months of that damn cave. He walks down the ramp, Rhodey right by his side, not quite supporting him, but ready in case he stumbles.

There's no hesitation this time. He grins and pulls Sherlock into a one armed hug, which is all he can do with his arm in a sling. Not that it matters because Sherlock makes up for it by wrapping both long arms around him. He melts into it, finally having what he wants. It doesn't feel like a victory to his kidnappers when he hugs his brother and that's all he cares about right now.

“Hello Ant,” Sherlock greets.

“Hey Lock,” he replies back, “Heard you've been busy without me.”

“It was refreshing not to be the one causing trouble for once.”

Tony lets out a laugh and then turns to Pepper, still leaning against Sherlock. “Hey Pep,” he says with a grin.

Pepper raises one eyebrow at him even as she holds back tears. “Welcome back Mr Stark.”

“Are those tears for me?”

“ Tears of relief. If you're here, that means that  _ he _ ,” she points at Sherlock, “is now someone else's problem.”

Tony grin grows. “Why Pep, are you saying you didn't get along with my little brother?”

“The family resemblance is definitely there.”

John sighs as he walks over. “I apologize for whatever he did. He has a habit of being impossible when on a case – especially when it's personal.”

“Really John,” Sherlock protests, “I wasn't that bad.”

“You owe me a raise Tony.”

“Of course I do, you're a wonderful, magnificent person and you definitely deserve it,” Tony agrees quickly, “but umm, why this time?”

“Because I'm paid to be up with one crazy genius, not two.”

John laughs. “Feel blessed that both live an ocean away. I have two battling each other on a regular basis.”

“That would be interesting,” Pepper agrees.

Tony looks at the two of them and realizes that they are shortly going to be taking notes. 'Genius management 101', maybe. He might regret having them meet. Of course John is still military, so he can't do too much right now. It's when he finally retires that he is going to have a problem.

Rhodey stands beside them, “As someone who has been stuck with these two,” he motions to Tony and Mycroft, “you have no idea.”

“You should have seen our wedding,” John adds.

Everyone laughs while Tony pretends to pout and Sherlock does so for real. Mycroft, who is incapable of _not_ defending himself, says, “I was not the one acting childish on his wedding day.”

Tony watches as Mycroft and Sherlock begin bickering, as Rhodey, Pepper, John and Yinsen tentatively get to know each other and as the minions run around and smiles. Yes, it is good to be home.

 

 

 


	2. The Battle of New York

“Stark, you know that is a one way trip,” Rogers tells him over the comms as he latches onto the nuke.

Tony bites back a 'No shit Captain Obvious' and simply says, “I know.” Oh, does he ever. He's almost thankful he's not going to be around for the aftermath of this stunt because the fallout is going to be epic. Pepper is going to have an absolute fit. And Rhodey. And Yinsen. And his brothers. And John....

Yeah, death is basically his only option at this point. Because if this doesn't kill him, _they_ will. Not that he's terribly convinced of his chances of survival. Like Captain American Pie said, one way trip. Of course, if you ask the others in his life, they'll just tell you that is a guarantee he'll live. He's not sure what they have more faith in – his brilliant genius mind, or his sheer, obstinate stubbornness to prove the world wrong.

“Sir, shall I call Miss Potts?” JARVIS asks.

He thinks about it for a second and then agrees. “Yeah, do that J.” Talking to Pepper one last time... that sounds good. He listens to the dial tone, because JARVIS is sassy like that, as the portal gets closer and closer. “Come on, come on Pep, pick up. Fuck!” he curses when her voicemail.

Out of everyone he knows, she is the one most likely to pick up her phone. Lock won't and he's not sure if John is with him. Rhodey is off on a mission and he's not sure he even knows about the invasion at this point. Yinsen... they still have this weird relationship, ever since they were rescued together and frankly, he has a habit of ignoring Tony sometimes.

That only leaves one person and he knows that _he_ will pick up. It's not a horrible thought either, that the last person he'll ever talk to is his big brother. It sounds... nice, although he'll never admit it. “J, call My for me.”

He picks up on the first ring, “Anthony,” he breathes.

“Yeah, hi. Guess you know what's going on then?”

“If you are referring to the fact you are currently carrying a nuclear missile on your back, headed straight for the portal, then yes, I am aware. It's on the news.” He still sounds relatively calm, if a bit out of breath, but he is talking much faster than usual, as if he wants to be sure to get in as many words as possible.

“Well shit, are they getting my good side?” he asks, because at a time like this, it's impossible for him not to joke.

My, bless him, doesn't call him out on it. He my not always like Tony's habit of dealing with stress through humor, but he let's him. “The absolute best little brother,” he reassures.

“Oh good. And here I was afraid they might show the scratches. A new paint job is going to be needed when all of this is through.”

“Maybe you will choose some subtler colors then.”

“Subtle, what's that?” he asks as he enters the portal. “I love you big brother,” he says, needing to say it one last time. He never says it enough, not to any of them, but he does. He may not always act like it, but he loves them all.

“Anthony – I - “ his voice cuts off.

He remembers Aunt Peggy's old stories, and one in particular, about her and Rogers last conversation. She never told it very often. It was one of the few times he saw his strong Aunt Peg cry. He wonders if this is how she felt. He wonders if this is how Rogers felt. The similarities are less than reassuring, but it doesn't really matter.

He let's the nuke go as he falls. The last thing he sees before he loses consciousness is the explosion. It's beautiful.

/////

Tony jerks awake with a start. He opens his eyes to find he is being stared at by the bluest eyes he has ever seen. And the whitest, brightest smile. He thinks he might be in love. Clearly the lack of oxygen has gone to his brain.

He starts babbling immediately of course. Because he is Tony Stark and that is what he does. But his thoughts are not on his words. They are too busy being stuck on one thing – Oh shit. They are going to kill me. Damn.

/////

Tony wakes up the next morning with a groan. Yup, he is definitely feeling that today. He feels like one big bruise. He probably looks like one too, but he is going to ignore that fact. After Loki had been taken care of and the team had eaten, Tony had dragged them all back to the Tower where they promptly all collapsed in exhaustion.

“Good morning Sir. It is 12:17 in the afternoon. You are currently in New York, the weather is 62 degrees outside and sunny. The rest of the team has gathered in the kitchen for another meal. I took the liberties of ordering pizza. You also have several requests to call once you are awake. I have already texted them that you are in good health, but they have expressed their wishes to hear it from you Sir.”

Tony groans into his pillow before heaving himself out of bed. “Coffee first, then people,” he mutters in answer. It's too early for this. Or is it that he's getting too old for this shit? No, not old. He is a spry young thing, so it must be too early. Right.

He stumbles into the kitchen amid the greetings of his new team.

“Are you alright Stark?” Rogers asks.

“Coffee,” he answers, going straight to the pot. He pours himself a mug, downs it without pause and then pours another.

Barton whistles. “Damn man, I'm impressed.”

“Don't be,” Romanov tells him, “it'll only go to his head.”

He ignores her, not feeling all that charitable right now, but not wanting to get into it. As if she really thought she could have gotten away with spying on him without him realizing what she was up to. Ha! And all out of some fake ass concern about his heavy metal poisoning. Which he had under control. And which was being worked on long before SHIELD ever realized it was a problem.

Like his brothers were really going to let him die from a small thing like that. It took them six months to find a solution. And they did it without SHIELD's 'help' either. Lovely how they thought they could dangle that bone in front of his face when he was supposedly dying and vulnerable.

He didn't need Howard's notes either. Fuck Howard. He viciously bites into the piece of pizza he picked up. Yum. JARVIS even ordered his favorite. Thank goodness the place survived, they have the best pizza Tony has ever eaten.

“Sir,” JARVIS interrupts his thoughts, “you should be aware that you are about to have company. And he does not care that the others are present either, so I suggest you go out and greet him.”

Well that narrows it down to three 'he's, none of which anyone knows about. Guess that's about to change. He enters the living room just as Mycroft enters it. “Hey My, what are you doing-” He doesn't get any farther when he pulls Tony into a tight hug.

“Do not ever do that to me again Anthony,” he says as his arms tighten.

He hears a choked off noise behind him, but he ignores it. Wow... He knew they were going to be upset, but he didn't think it would be bad enough to make Mycroft lose it like this. Feeling very aware of the team's eyes on them, he hugs him back. That's really the only thing he can do at this point. If My is hugging him, then it's bad. He can count on one hand the number of times that this has happened. They didn't even do this after Afghanistan.

Mainly because Tony was too stubborn, he'll admit. But, if Mycroft had hugged him back then, there was a good chance he might have fallen apart. And he didn't want that. But now, now his big brother needs this, so he can have it.

When he finally pulls away, Mycroft clears his throat, looking ever so slightly embarrassed. “I am relieved to see you well little brother.”

Tony grins. “What, you think a little space trip is going to do me in? Really My, you should know me better than that.”

Another shocked noise and really, who is freaking out behind him? Male obviously and not Thor. Eh, he'll find out after they finish their conversation.

“Yes, how dare I think such a thing. Between you and Sherlock, there is enough obduracy to fuel a nation.”

“Does this mean I win the award for most troublesome brother?”

“Yes, I do believe it does.”

“Yes!” he cheers, “I have finally topped the Case of the Flying Cookie. Take that Lock.”

“Do I want to know?” Bruce asks from behind him.

He turns, grinning at them. “Probably not, no. But it's a great read. John really has a way with words. It's definitely one of my favorite.” It is also immediately obvious who had been making the startled noises before. Barton looks a little too pale and his eyes are a little too wide.

“Agent Barton,” Mycroft greets.

“Mr Holmes,” he replies, almost on reflex, “Nice to see you again. Yeah. Um. I'm going to go get more food now. Bye.” He flees the room.

Tony looks over his shoulder. “That's impressive, even for  _ you _ ,” he says, “Do tell big brother.”

“It was a minor incident, nothing to get excited over.”

“Just like your 'minor position' in the British Government?” he teases, air quoting.

“Really Anthony, must you?”

“Yes Big Brother, I really must.”

“Yes Big Brother,” Sherlock agrees as he and John walk into the room. “Where is the fun without it?”

“I rue the day the two of you read that blasted book.”

“What Big Brother, you mean you didn't ban it?”

“Really Big Brother, you can't mean that you _don't_ like it? Isn't that where you get all of your ideas from?”

They grin mischievously at each other before hugging.

“Is that suppose to be a reference?” Rogers asks.

“ It's from the book 1984,” John answers him. He turns to Tony, “I'm not sure which of you is going to give me more grey hairs,” he complains, “And I'm not married to  _ you _ .”

“I have officially topped the Case of the Flying Cookie,” he brags.

“Mycroft!” Sherlock whines.

“Oh god,” John groans.

“Ok, now I really want to know,” Barton says, having gathered his courage to return.

“I would as well,” Thor agrees.

John shakes his head. “No, no you really don't.”

“Just look it up on his blog,” Tony tells them.

“What's a blog?” Rogers asks.

“Anthony Edward Stark!” Pepper yells as she storms into the room.

Tony yelps and hides behind Sherlock. Oh the joys of having taller siblings.

“Don't you dare hide from me Mister. Do you have any idea how close you came to giving me a heart attack. And then to see that I _missed_ your call?”

“Pepper, light of my life-”

“Wait, you called her?” Sherlock asks.

“Me as well little brother,” Mycroft says.

“ You called  _ Mycroft _ ?!”

“Of course, I was the one who picked up.”

“Shut up Mycroft. And you never answer your bloody phone,” Tony defends himself, “what was I supposed to do?”

“Call John, obviously.”

“And if _he_ didn't pick up? I didn't have a lot of free time on my hands Lock!”

“You didn't have any hands to spare at all, you were holding a nuke!” Pepper says, still furious. “This, this right here is exactly why I am going to have a heart condition if you keep this up. Do you hear me Anthony Stark, you are going to give _me_ a heart condition.”

“Would you like a raise?” he offers.

“ A raise? A raise?! I'm already CEO, what more are you going to give me? The moon? No, don't answer that. Be aware Tony that I  _ do not want the moon _ .” She finally is able to grab him from where he keeps hiding from her and latches on tightly.

He gasps ever so slightly at how tightly she is hugging him. “Are you sure, because personally, I think that's a great idea.”

“No Tony.”

“Hey, I could even laser your face onto it. Then you could light up the whole world with your beauty.”

“ _ No Tony _ .”

“Anthony, do not attempt to buy the moon. I know the Americans like to think they have claimed it, but there is such thing as going too far.”

“Are you sure? Because-”

“JARVIS, call Rhodey and Yinsen, will you?” Pepper asks sweetly.

“No, Pep, don't.”

“Of course Miss Potts.”

“No JARVIS, I will donate you to a community college, don't think I won't.”

“Tony,” Rhodey says as he picks up, “you crazy bastard.”

“Stark, what have you done now?” Yinsen asks.

As everyone starts talking – or yelling – at once, he looks over at the team and glares. They have the nerve to laugh at him right now. Well. See if he invites _them_ to live in his Super Awesome Tower of Fun. See how they feel then.

Except Bruce. He is keeping Brucie Bear forever.

If he lives through this, that is.

 


End file.
